Keiko Moto (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Keiko Moto (本敬子 Moto Keiko) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Seiki Hayashi. Keiko is the older sister of Haruna and the younger sister of Wakako. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Keiko has brown eyes and long red hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Critical Finish Critical Edge Costumes Keiko wears the same outfits that her younger sister, Haruna wears, but blue. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Keiko Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Hermit's Hood (25,19) Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (03,19) Chin: Spy Mask (25,19) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (25,19) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (21,19) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (25,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 03,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 21,19 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationships *Younger sister to Wakako. *Older sister to Haruna. Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Gallery 20180529_150309.jpg 20180529_150319.jpg 20180529_150338.jpg 20180529_150345.jpg 20180529_150351.jpg